Darkness surrounded by Light
by FabiFearless
Summary: So while being held by vampire, what happens when someone is tied to a chair with them? What if Rose never made her kills at the end of Frostbite? Mitsunobu Kira, but call me Sun. She enters this world with surprises vampires might not be ready for.
1. Chapter 1

****

I don't own Vampire Academy. Cool series in love with it.

**So the story starts at the end of Frostbite. What were to happen if someone else joined the group while they were tied up?**

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

Point of View: Rose Hathaway

The second day the brought someone else in. She had long hair that cover most of her. The blindfolded her, and had her handcuffed. They sat her down in a chair next to Christian. By the size of her, I could tell wasn't a vampire. She was most likey human. From what I could see she looked asian. She hadn't moved since the left her there. She started screaming.

" Kore wa nanidesu ka? Koko wa doko?"  
Yup, I don't speak that language. The guy that was guarding us came up to her. He pulled at long hair.

" We know you speak English, some yourself some pain. "  
"Nitsuite, anata wa nani o i~tsu teru ndesu ka?"

He pulled a knife out, and from what I could see he had cut her cheek.

" Now, can you remember to speak English? " He asked her.  
" Yes. " She answered with a weird accent.  
He went back to where he was sitting. The girl spoke again.

" Why did you take me? "  
"Shut-up already."  
" Does it have anything to do with my father? "  
" He's dead."  
" You're wrong, he's alive. "  
She remained quiet for some time. "Viteza de stabilire a ceea ce este necesar..."

The guard quickly got up tied something around her mouth. But before he could something happened. He froze in place. But the rest of us nothing happened.

" I know there are other people here, well, Moroi and Dhampir. "  
How could she know that?  
" There are five of you. Two Moroi and three Dhampir, am I right?"

No one anwsered.

" Fine don't anwser me. Damn you child are going to get yourselves killed. Now I'm not going to hurt any of you. I actually kinda need some kelp. "  
" Do you mean, help?" Mia asked.  
" Yes, that, see with my hands behind my back and me losing blood, I can't really do anything, much."

She turned her head towards Christian.

" You! You have fire, and the other one had water, perfect."  
She smiled. Why was she smiling?  
" Girl with water I'm going to need you to use the water in their bodies to drown their lungs, only for about 30 seconds, while this boy with fire, melts these handcuffs off on me. "  
" Wow, this chick might be completely mental! " Eddie said, and laughed.  
Poor Eddie, he was high on vampire bite.  
" Wow, thats good to know, that your friend's high on vampire bites. Okay so are you going to help me?"

Again no one anwsered.

" If you don't anwser soon, I'll just wait till they eat to you to escape. By then I'll have enough strenght. "  
" Okay, we'll help you. " I said, not believing the words were coming out of my mouth.  
" Thank you. " She said. " I need you fire guy to start melting these cuffs. " She told Christian.  
" I have a name."  
" And that does not matter, we need to leave, now."

Christian started using fire, after a little bit he spoke.

" Nothing's happening. "  
" Thats because time's still frozen."  
" Oh"  
" Okay, water girl as some as I unfreeze time, doing what I told you before. "  
Mia nodded at her.  
"Regain viteza la normal..."

Everything around us started to move slowly. The guard he kept getting closer to her face. He suddenly started choking. She started to take action. Her hands were free, and kicked the man in front of her. She untied her blindfold. Her eyes glowed red. She ran to the other man. He tried to grab her by her hair but she was too quick. A fight was happening before us. But I had no time to pay attention. Christian was freeing us, from these handcuffs. By the time we were all out of the handcuffs, the two humans were laying on the floor. Were they dead?

" Are they dead? " Mason said.  
" Probably. "

She said camly as if she were ordering lunch or something. She started walking out of the room, and we followed her. It was empty. Until I heard footsteps behind us. We stopped walking. I turned around to see a man coming toward us. The girl she ran passed us to him. Her foot collided with the front of the man's pants. He fell to the ground. As he tried to stand up, she started kicking him. She grabbed his arm and sent him flying into a wall. Wow denfinetly not human.

" What are you all standing around go! We have to leave, now. " She told us.

We started running out. The hallways were long, and there were so many of them.  
" Who are you? " I asked her.

" I'm Mitsunobu Kira. But you can call me Sun. " She told us.  
We got to the what looked like the front of the house. But we weren't alone. Isiah and Elena were waiting for us. Ah, hell.

Point of View: Mitsunobu Kira

Two of them. I could take both of them alone on my worst day. But I had these kids with me. They could easily get hurt or wosre killed. I ran towards the fireplace. I jumped and reached to grab a sword that was there. The beld looked very dull. I grabbed the youngier one and told the children to run. They followed my orders. I dropped her on the ground and stabbed the sword through her heart. She screamed out in pain. I turned to find that not all the children folloed orders. His name was Mason if I was correct. He was trying to fight the vampire, but he wasn't strong enough. Before I could even blink the vampire twisted his neck and he dropped to the ground. I watched as the life faded from his eyes. The vapmire came to me. We fought. I was at a disadvantage. He was taller than me. I jumped and bit into his neck. I drank the blood wouln't do much for me, but I watched as he started to feel the posion enter his system he would only have second to life. He could to me, grabbed my neck and snapped it. I blacked out.

* * *

**Sun: Oh, Damn. Do I die already? This sucks, I'm leaving writer.**

**Sun walking away.**

**Writer: Sun, come back!**

**So what did you think? You like it tell me, if you don't like it tell me anyway! I'll update this as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chpater two. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Point of veiw: Three person**

Rose reentered the house. She had seen Mason enter the house again. When she opened the door, she towards Mason's lifeless body. Her eyes filled with tears, and slipped out to her cheeks. She never cried, well not as much as other people.

" Mason, this is my fault. " She said softly.

**Some time later.**

Rose felt someone taking her away from the house. She didn't really care so she let them take her away.

**Point of view: Dimitri Belikov**

I wanted to comfort her. When I got here she was staring down at Mason's body. The place was being cleaned out.

" Belikov, what do you make of this? " one of the other Guardian asked me.

I walked over to where he was standing. There was a girl laying on the floor. She looked about seventeen. The were marks on her wrists as if she was held for some time. Her right cheek had blood on it. The cut was fleshly made, and there is are bite marks on her neck.

" She's human. " another Guardian said behind me. I nodded at what they had to say.

" What means she probably has a family looking for her. " I said.

After some time, we started taking the bodies out of the house. Someone put the young girl into a body bag. We took her to the near by hospital. Where some people were getting treated. I wondered for sometime after that. I found a room that's where they were keeping the human bodies. I was about to leave when I heard something. I moved into the room. The body bag that held the young girl started moving. Was I losing my mind? I went over to her, and opened the body bag. I looked inside to see the girl staring at me and then she screamed in my face.

**Point of View: Mitsunobu Kira**

I opened my eyes and saw a man staring down at me. I screamed in his face. I quickly got up and started running. I kept making turns hoping that I would lose him. Everytime I turned around to check he was still keeping. I found a door that lead to stairs. I opened it and quickly started going down them taking five steps at a time. I stopped and entered some floor. I started running again. I stopped and looked at the new babies.

" How cute. " I said out loud.

I turned around when I heard footsteps. I opened a door, I walked into it. I picked up a metal broom. Not the best weapon in the world, but I could have had worse. When he opened the door, I started hitting him with the broom.

" Stop. " He shouted at me.  
" No, go away. "  
I dont know how he was able to take the broom away for me. I guess I was getting weaker after all.

" I'm not going to hurt you. " He told me as I stared into his eyes.  
" Has anyone ever told you that you have nice eyes? " I asked him.  
" Well, yes. But that not the point. "

" The last time somone told me that they weren't going to hurt me, I ended up waking up in a body bag."  
" I didnt put you there. "  
" How do I know? "  
He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I started to turn towards the door, but I felt my world start to fade. I blacked out, again.

**Point of View: Third Person**

The girl dropped to the ground. She looked very close to dead. He carefully picked her off the ground, and took her to one of the doctors near by. They started acting quick, everyone thinking she was close to dying.

**Point of View: Dimitri Belikov**

I walked into the room, where they had put her. The girl had remained without a name. She had needles attached to her arms. They wouldn't let anyone know what was wrong with her. It was about late afternoon when a girl around the age of sixteen entered. She was wearing one of the smacks that the volnteers wore. She stopped and starred. I was about to say something to her.

"Oh my God, its her!" She yelled.  
I didn't understand what was happening. She walked closer to the bed where the other girl remained sleep.

" Do you know her? " I asked her. She turned to me and said.  
" Are you serious? How do you not know who she is? "

I justed looked at her.

" She's Mitsunobu Kira. "  
I had no idea who she was talking about.

" Have you lived under a rock for like the past seven years or something? She has done so many moives, and she writes her own music. She like went missing a few months ago or something. Whats wrong with her anyway?"  
" She fainted. "  
" Oh right, I forgot they said she had the eating thing. What was it called, again? "  
" Anorexia? "  
" Yeah, that thing. Well anyways, I have to go bye."

She said before leaving the room. I sat down in a chair across from the girl, and started to drift to sleep.

**A few hours later**

**Point of View: Mitsunobu Kira**

My eyes opened when I heard Miss. Trinty's voice.

" Well, Ms. Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up. " She said.

" Miss. T when did you get here? "  
" I got here when someone told me that all over the internet people have posting how being treated for anorexia at some hospital up here. "  
" I dont have anorexia. "  
" I know that, but do you think that everyone else does? I mean sweetie look at yourself, you look like someone could break you in two. "  
" I do not look like that. "  
" Yes, you do. When was the last time you ate? "  
" I dont remember. "  
" Thats the problem you're losing weight, soon you'll disappear before my very eyes. "

I rolled my eyes at her. Miss. Trinty was my agent in acting and music. She was a woman of average size, no more than five foot four. Her skin was of a tan coloring, not that orange shit. She had short red that was always pulled back from her face, and brown eyes. She was kinda young when you think of it. She was the agent I've had. Ever since I was tweleve and wanted to start acting, and sing a song I wrote. It took us forever to find her, and remember her being only nineteen at the time. Every said that she would get us nowhere. Its nine years later and she got me to where I always wanted to be. She's like family, but I still call her Miss. T.

" What I need is food. "  
" Didn't they give you anything to eat? "  
" I just woke up, and I'm starving. "  
" I'll go look for something you can eat. "

She handed a book bag, one of the ones I usually carry with me. I opened it and looked through it. It had a few changes of clothes, a few pairs of shoes, a book or two, a jacket, my cell phone, and most importly my itouch.

" Thanks. " I told her.  
" I'm going to go do damage control, go change. "

I nodded at her. I watch as she leaves my room. As I look down at my arm I see that there's alot of needles attacked to. I start to pull the out when I hear a voice.

" You probably shouldn't be doing that."

* * *

**Sun: Yes!**

**Writer: Why are you so happy?**

**Sun: Because I'm not dead!**

**Writer: For now, you never know what will happen.**

**Sun: Oh, great. I'm gonna die.**

**So tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate. I'll update this as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I hope you like it! Took me forever to write, well not really. I just actually had to write something and not just look at the screen blanky. Haha. enjoy!**

* * *

**Point of View: Mitsunobu Kira**

I continued to pull the needles out of my arm.

" Who are you a doctor, or something? "

" No, but you probably need those. "

I frowned. If he knew what I was he wouldn't think so.

" I think I know what I'm doing, and I say I don't need these. "

I didn't have time to blink, before he was standing right in front of me. I looked up at him, and up, and up. His guy was so freaking tall. Well most people were compared to my height of four foot eleven. But he was like I don't know six foot seven or something. Why did he look so familiar?

" Do I know you? " I asked him.

" No. "

" Then why are you here? "

" I'm here because I wanted to see how you were doing after passing out. "

" Well, that's very sweet of you, but I'm fine. "

Before he could say anything else I picked my bag, and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door, hoping he would go away. Once I heard footsteps, I signed and looked at my reflection. It looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. And also my face looked less full, as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. My eyes were still the darkest blue you ever saw and my hair still black. I opened the bag, and started changing. I changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. I laced up a pair of long boots, they reached about a few inches below my knee, and buttoned the black jacket. I couldn't really do anything to make myself look better, I started walking around the hospital.

I hated these places, they were too white and smelled way too clean. I passed people, some of them looked at me, some didn't. Was it because of the way I looked? I just went by them. I stopped when I saw where they kept the new borns. They all looked so innocent. They didn't know of the world they had been brought into. Some of them would have wonderful, joy filled lives. Others will wish they had never been born. But for now they would get to enjoy life.

I walked around some more. I remember what happened right before I blacked out, the first time. I was fighting vampires, and there were kids there. I walked to the front desk.

" I'm looking for someone. " I told the woman working there.

" What is your friend's name? " She asked me.

I couldn't remember the names. I looked around, no one was really around.

" I don't know their names. "

" Well then I can't help you. "

" I think you do want to help me. "

She looked at me confused for a second then smiled.

" Oh, yes, do you know why your friends are here? "

" Yes, they were in some accident. " I told her.

It didn't take her long to find where they were staying. She wrote down the room numbers on a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

" Thank you ma'am, for all the help. "

**Point of View: Rosemarie Hathaway**

" Do they know that you did not kill them?"

I woke up to the girl from before saying that to me. I looked at her. The girl looked very pale. Her hair was black and very long, coming to about her knees. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen.

" Can you even speak? "

" What are you talking about? "

" They keep saying you killed those vampires, its not true. Is it? "

" I killed those vampires. "

I killed them. I remember very clearly. I killed them with the dull sword.

" Are you sure you did? I mean how did you kill them? "

" I used the sword. The young one Elena I took her head off, and I did the same to the other one."

She looked at me weirdly.

" Sure, you killed them. And I am the queen of England."

" Why are you saying I didn't kill them?"

" Because you did not them, I did. "

I looked at her again and laughed. She killed them? Impossible. She is so tiny, she could never take one of them and kill them.

" Do not believe. But what happens to you. I mean if people say you "kill" them. And it turns out not to be true. What happens?"

" Go away little girl."

" How dare you."

She didn't stay long after that.

**Point of View: Mitsunobu Kira**

Why does everyone assume that I am a little girl? I mean I am probably older than her. I should have let her and her little friends die. But I didn't. Why? Because I'm a good person. Yeah, right. Me? A good person. I stopped. Where was I going, again?

**Point of View: Adrian Ivashkov**

He was standing next to Lissa. She was talking about how the others were going to be just fine. Adrian was feeling upset. He didn't know why. He felt a small finger tap his knee. He looked down.

"Excuse me, sir. Please move aside."A small child said to him.

" Oh, sorry, kid." He said moving aside.

The child passed him. As he turned his head towards the other end of the hallway he saw someone familiar. His eyes widen with surprise.

**Flashback: a few years back**

He remembered how cute her eyes would look when she frown at him, and when she would call him an idiot.

**Back to the present**

She walked close to him, until finally she was only a few feet away from him. She smiled, and said.

" Baka Baka."

* * *

**Adrain: Yay! I finally entered the story!**

**Well until next time! Thanks for reading! Update as soon as possible!**


End file.
